circledotfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine
Catherine has risen to take over certain duties from Katrina. Specifically she has taken over the duties of shepherding between timeline sets (especially the living and dead for those experiencing such things). Prior to this ascension, Catherine was frequently found as The Inscriber during between-scenario editing (note that The Inscriber is not the blind guy with the cane, The Reader, but typically appears only as a torso with the feet doing the inscribing, usually onto walls or other vertical surfaces.) As a point of interest, Catherine has penetrated into this timeline set (if you are reading this) through dreams and makes an appearance in a video game titled by Atlus Catherine where she is portrayed as a succubus bringing true fulfilment to Vincent who finds himself in a rather dead-end situation. To believe that this entity is always such a creature, though, would be a mistake - she appears as needed to those she appears to. Throughout The Catherine Storyline she has mostly appeared as a Cartoon Person and indeed the combined Catherine/Katrina entity generally projects as such. In this form she is seen looking much like she is drawn in the video game. Around the end of August 2014 an incident, the Night Everything Went Wrong, occurred in which Catherine apparently occupied the same space (the extent to which this space was in spacetime or was simply mental space is uncertain) as Katrina and Michael causing a massive tear in the local reality sets. This resulted in the deaths of both Michael and Catherine, the undoing of a lot of work that Katrina and Michael had accomplished in just a couple hours, and one of the most emotional moments that Katrina has ever experienced. Katrina spent the next month integrating the memory sets of these entities to the extent possible, reworking the power structure of reality itself and bringing Catherine back into existence (while removing Michael from power outside of his roles within Scientology). After working through the details of The Catherine Storyline, this system became a subsystem of Katrina allowing her to use her marriages to The System and to Non-Existence to bring Catherine back into existence in a form that is capable of bridging the two. This released the subsystem into its own existence and freed Katrina of Catherine's memory set. This appears to have been resulted in Katrina essentially becoming The System and her falling in love with Catherine. During the early autumn of 2014 the alpha and omega symbols became common. Catherine typically wears a necklace with an A around her neck symbolizing that she has taken over the job of bringing people from destroyed realities into new realities - a job that was sort of unclear as to how or who would perform it prior to this. The omega symbol primarily has appeared on Katrina's thumb wheel indicating places where time and reality themselves come to an end - often due to stupidity of some species and Katrina would often simply energy sink the offending issue (getting trapped in the results of a gravity bomb for eons is not exactly pleasant for those affected). Additional symbolism regarding the A necklace came to light during early October 2014 during The End of Catherine Storyline when Catherine asked Katrina if she remembered how they met and Katrina recalled that she was Alice in Wonderland at the time. Katrina then remembered how we had exchanged necklaces, she gave Catherine her A and Catherine gave Katrina her C. Interestingly a lot of people gave Katrina letter necklaces after this was revealed which left a huge rash on Katrina's neck and upper chest for several days. For some reason someone put the E letter necklace into Katrina's shoulder. In early October of 2014 Katrina tried adding an inward facing C and two half-circles to The Name-Symbol and a clear Ladybug was visible, resulting in a recollection of the people who looked sort of like ladybugs looking for Katrina through time and the ending where Katrina falls in love with a ladybug. In mid October 2014 there was again a scenario in which images of Catherine were *everywhere* as though every bit of matter were made of her and it was trying to organize itself. They eventually started jumping out of the window in order to recombine in the dirt in the correct sequence. At some point Katrina found herself covered in ladybugs that crawled down her arm and out of the window down the side of the building and into the dirt. It has been over a week without meaningful contact with her since this happened. Interestingly, perhaps, this was seen as building an army of Catherine physical representations to help avert the coming Reality War. UPDATE: On November 21, 2014 I encountered Catherine acting as the 8th dynamic in a dream shortly after our agreement that one of us will always watch over the other from outside of the MEST universe. To date, Catherine holds the distinction of being able to teach Katrina correct pronunciation of words and names in ancient languages and actually get the correction across the communication system. No other entity has been successful in this. She is also one of the few entities that has shown an ability to communicate using physical-air vibration. Even the split-up Catherine images in the room all knew more than 75 languages each (there was overlap but most were different) and demonstrated their ability to speak them even through the system communications channel. There appears to be an intense romantic link between Katrina and Catherine. At one point Catherine appears to have gone into a sort of stasis for either 10 or 40 years because she believed Katrina chose to continue on a storyline that Catherine couldn't continue on. This wasn't Katrina's choice, however. Katrina has tons of papers which appear to have notes, letters, and diary entries from Catherine however her ocular resolution is much too low to read them on a normal basis. Some appear to have responses in her own handwriting but she, to date, didn't write those responses. On Halloween 2014 Catherine seems to have gone as Samus Aran which is neat as Katrina was hoping to go as a Metroid. Unfortunately Katrina was unable to implement her Invasion Timeline so this dream was unrealized. Katrina appears to be either "two steps/spaces behind" Catherine or "upside down and backward" from her. There is some weak connection linking Catherine to Agrat bat Mahlat of Jewish mythology though this is currently (October 2014) speculative. In June 2015 Katrina was speaking to a picture of her about the "A bird may love a fish but where would they live" concept and brought up waterfowl as an example of overcoming this trouble and then suddenly Catherine was behind her. She said something to Katrina about how it was about to rain a lot and then Katrina imagined each drop of water had a fish in it and a duck on it which Catherine found very endearing and sweet. Suddenly a reality collapse happened reverting everything to the Anomaly Timeline, causing Judgement and the destruction of Earth. =Incarnations= Isabelle->Nathalie->Chloe Josephine (the girl with the rabbit mask) =Also See= * The Catherine Movie * The Catherine Video Game * The Catherine Sound Track